Clash of the Anime Bands
by animeangel779
Summary: Revising the first couple of chapters. Kurama and Kagome both have punk bands have been arch enemys for who knows how long. What happens when they are forced to go on tour together? Will love and friendship bloom or will the cops and have to step in?
1. Punks Don't Get Crushes, Do They?

ok peps im really sorry about the wait but I have a good reason! see my dad loaded x-p on my computer and to do that he had to delete everything off the computer...guess what went with it? MY WHOLE CHAPTER ONE! so yea see that is a good reason so im going to give u not as much as it was going to be but as least u guys get it. HERES CHAPPIE 1!

Disclaimer-hey i dont own any charactors in this story

"Come on Kagome wake up it's almost 12:00 in the afternoon," Sango yelled to her best friend while trying to push her off the bed.

"Awwww! Come on Sango it's Saturday. This is what teenagers do on Saturdays…SLEEP!" Kagome said pulling the covers back over her head.

"Fine I'll have to do this the hard way then," Sango sighed as she went downstairs for a bucket. She found one under the sink in the kitchen and filled it with freezing water. Then she took it back upstairs and stood over the half-asleep Kagome.

"This is your last chance to get out of bed willingly, Kagome," Sango warned raising the bucket.

"Don't take this as being rude Sango 'cause you and everyone else know you're my best friend in the world but…BITE ME!" With that last comment Sango dumped the freezing water onto Kagome's bed. In an instant Kagome jumped out of the bed chasing after Sango.

"You are so dead!" she yelled speeding up.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I'd rather soak my best friend than face Sesshomaru's wrath when we walk into rehearsal late," Sango said making Kagome freeze.

"That's today?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, Kagome it's today," Sango said glad she was off the hook for now.

"Why didn't ya tell me!" Kagome yelled running to the bathroom.

"I tried but all you did was pull the sheets over your head and mumble five more minutes," Sango exclaimed after her.

Rehearsal

"Well, well, well look who decided to show up late, as usual," came a snobbish voice.

"Yo Kikyo didn't your mom ever tell you your face would get stuck like that?" Kagome yelled to Kikyo even though she was standing three feet away. With a huff Kikyo stomped away.

"Geez you'd think she would leave us alone, after all she did get Inuyasha," Sango said waling into the room where they usually rehearsed.

"Yea I kinda feel sorry for Inu, having to be stuck with that bitch all day must make his blood pressure go through the ceiling!" Kagome exclaimed as she and Sango shared a laught. They soon stopped when they saw who was in their rehearsal room. Kagome looked dead at the manager or the group who gave her an evil smirk. 'What the hell is that jerk doing here? Doesn't he have his own band to worry about?'

"Glad you could join us, as you see we're all here so let's get started." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a look that said, 'You better explain what's going on here or you shall regret it later!'

"You see girls The Shikon Betrayals (Inuyasha's band) and The Dark Jewel (Kagome's band) have decided to go on tour together. The money is over the roof since we are the best bands in rock history," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome just nodded her head.

"Are we done with the chatter brother? I would really like to see how HORRIBLE your pathetic fake punk girl band is," Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome. She groweled and shoved past him to the stage. Keiko grabbed the mike as Sango and Kagome took their guitars and Botan took her place behind the drums. Keiko looked back with a look that asked, 'You ready?' All of them nodded and Kaogme started out on her guitar. Keiko stepped up to the mike and began to sing.

Yea, here we go.

it's a new day but it all feels old

Its a good life thats what I'm told

But everyday it all just feels the same

At my highschool it felt more to me

like a jail cell a penatentiory 

my time spent there only made me see

that I dont ever wanna be like you

I dont wanna do the things you do

I'm never gonna hear the words you say

And I dont ever wanna

I dont ever wanan be you!

dont wanna be just like you!

what im sayin' is

this is the anthem through all ya hands up

You, dont wanna be you

Go to collef, a university,

get a real job thats what they said to me

But I could never live the way they want

I'm gonna by and just do my time

Im gonna stand tall they all get in line

(forgot what they sing here! can someone help with the lyrics here)

Do you really wanna be like them?

do you really wanna be another trend?

'Cause I dont ever wanna

I dont ever wanan be you!

Dont wanna be just like you

what I'm sayin is this is the anthem

throw all ya hands up

Dont wanna be you!

shake it once that fine,

shake it twice thats ok

shake it three times your 

playing with yourselfs again

(Kagome and Sango rock theri guitars here!)

Don't wanna be you!

Don't wanna be just like you!

What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem

throw all ya hands up

yall got to feel me sing with ya with me

Dont wanna be you!

Yall got to feel me sing with ya with me!

And now that is our anthem (x4)

The whole room except for the Dark Jewels and Sesshomaru stood with mouths agape. Kagome smirked and looked at Sango, but she was staring at a boy in the other band. He had long red hair and gorgeous green eyes. 'What in the world Sango! Punks do not have crushes!' Then she felt eyes on her. She turned from her best friend to see who had the nerve to check her out. The she saw the perpetrator, a boy with spiky, black hair with a white star in the middle. They looked at each other for what seemed like eternity before Inuyasha broke the peace.

"They're still not as good as the Shikon Betrayals."

A/N bum bum bum! 

Sesshomaru- tune into the next chapter to see my brother make a fool of himself.

Angel-snicker

Inuyasha-HEY!

Hiei- SHUT UP MUTT!

Kurama-I apologize for this indecent conversation folks. bows polietly.

Kagome- OH PLEASE! Kurama put a sock in it!

Sango-Hey why dont you tell your boyfriend to put a sock in it!

Loud talking and argueing

Angel-Until the next chappied folks! joins into the argueing.


	2. Hiei shocks both bands

imbacks and only ONE MORE WEEK OF SCHOOL! then two months of prepareing for the 8th grade and other fun stuff:-D on with the story.by the way the song in chapter to was the anthem by Good Charlette

"Please brother I highly doubt your band can out do mine, you can hardly control them," Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes.

"Well I'll show you. Hey you girls get your non-talented butts of the stage!" Inuyasha yelled rudely. Kagome jumped off the stage and almost hit Inuyasha before Sango grabbed her fist.

"Come on Kagome. He's not worth it. Let's just see how good this band is." Kagome nodded her head and gave one last heated glare at Inuyasha before taking her place next to Sango on the other side of the room. Kurama and Hiei took their guitars, Kuwabara took his place behind the drums, and Yusuke took is spot behind the mic. Kurama started out playing and Yusuke started singing.

Deep inside yourside soul, theres a hole

You dont wanna see

Every single day, what you say

makes no sense to me

Even though I try

I can't get my head around you

(Hiei and Kurama blast their guitars here)

Some where in the night there a light

In front of me

Heaven up above with a shove

Abandons me

And even though I try

I fall in the river of you

You manage to bring me down too

All your faking (get up, get up , get up, get up)

Shows your aching (Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up)

Deep inside your soul there a hole

you dont wanna see

Covering it up, like cut

With the likes of me

You know I've really tried

I can't do anymore about you

The cuts getting deeper (Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh)

The hill's getting steeper(Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh)

I guess I'll never know

What's really going on inside you

I can't get my head around you (x4)

Kagome and the rest of the Dark Jewels were quite impressed, Sesshomaru on the other hand displayed a bored expression.

"Well I guess they're equal," Inuyasha said shocking the entire room. The Shikon Betrayals got off the stage and stood beside the Dark Jewels. Kagome stole a look at Sang who was once again looking at the redhead. Kagome slapped Sango on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"That's for zoning out. Remember the golden rule?" Kagome inquired.

Sango sighed and kept her eyes on the two brothers as they made arrange ments for the tour.

"Hey Kagome," Kagome's gaze went to Sesshomarus, "why don't you and the others get some coffee or something while my brother and I get some of this manager work done?"

"Yea sure, whatever," Kagome mumbled as she led both bands out of the rehearsal room.

"Well, what now?" Sango asked as they walked down the empty halls.

"Well since we are going to be touring with you guys why don't we just try to be friends?" Keiko suggested.

"That's a great idea," Botan exclaimed starting to shake hands.

Kagome leaned over and whispered to Sango, "Sometimes I wonder about her." Sango laughed and everyone turned to see what was so funny. Both girls stood still and returned the confused looks they were given with glares.

"What? Can't a girl laugh?" Kagome asked walking out the double doors into the blazing sun. Every shrugged and followed.

"Where to?" Hiei asked.

Silence was his only answer until Kagome spoke. "We aren't going anywhere until I know everyone's names." Almost immediately Botan jumped up and started saying names. Eventually Kagome learned but she was very frustrated with Botan who was always hyperactive.

"Ok now that's over; how about we go back to our mansion and play some vido games or something?" Yusuke suggested. Everyone agreed so the two bands walked to the waiting limousine and drove to the Shikon Betrayals mansion.

"Whoa this place is huge!" Botan exclaimed.

Kagome sighed. Though she seemed to have more patience because Keiko and Sango both shouted, "Duh! Ours is just like it!" making the blue haired girl sink in her seat.

The driver parked in the driveway. The teens climbed out and walked up to the front door as Kurama felt around in his pockets for his keys.

"Dang," he exclaimed, "I left them with Inuyasha. Hiei do you have yours?" Hiei shook his head.

"Oh come on! I don't have the patience for this crap," Kagome yelled exasperated as she kicked the door open. Hiei smirked as he watched.

"Well that works." Kagome looked at him and walked into the house.

When they walked inside the girls, except Kagome and Sango, started wondering around trying to memorize where everything was.

"This is so embarrassing," Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

"Your said it," Sango replied as she fell down on the couch and made herself at home.

"You're pitiful Sango."

"What I'm tired."

DING DONG

"Oh come on. Honestly who comes by to visit on a Tuesday?" Kurama asked as he swung the door open. Everyone except the Dark Jewels sighed in annoyance.

"Oh hi Kouga. I didn't expect you to come by today," Kurama said inviting him in. He stepped in and flopped down on the couch.

"So you're Kouga, the manager of that preppy girl group, The Miko's?" Kagome asked with a frown. Kouga looked at her and smiled, not a pleasant smile, a smile that said he had something up his sleeve.

"Yea, and you are?"

"I'm Kagome. You care why?

"Well Kagome you're a very pretty girl, ever give thought to being my girlfriend? Kouga asked with faint amusement in his eyes.

Just as Kouga spoke a loud growl came from Hiei and everyone turned to look at him.

They started for what seemed like an hour before Kouga cleared his throat. Then their eyes all shifted to him.

"So would you like to take me up on my offer?" he inquired with a large smile on his face.

"Let me think…NO!" Kagome shouted before she slumped down on the couch. Hiei soon joined her, sitting so close you'd think she was his girlfriend. "Uh Hiei, you're invading my personal space. Please descend to a more comfortable distance," Kagome said shoving him away. He growled and sat at the other end of the couch.

"Well I think it's time for you to leave Kouga," Kurama said shoving him out the door.

ok the name of the song the shikon betralys sang is called (cant get my head around you) by the offspring. until next time. l8er!

Ja ne


	3. Goodnight Kagome

ok i kno i said i wasnt going to be able to update...but guess what? turns out my parents are homeless than I thought. so here ur chapters and hopefully ill be able to update continuously!  
  
im sorry Eclipse, if u really wanna help ill be happy to do a switch thing like u do one chappie i do the other type thing. thanks for helping though I greatly appriciate it!  
  
"Well I think it's time for you to leave Kouga" Kurama said shoveing him out the door.   
  
"HEY! This is very neighborly" came Kougas muffled voice through the door. Everyone just stared at it until they heard his retreating footsteps then they began to laugh. Hiei took a breath of relief thinking everyone had forgotten about his little outburst. Little did he know Kagome was looking at him the whole time.   
  
"Well now that thats out of our system can we please do something other than sit here like bafoons." Hiei said walking over to the dvd stack to pick something out.   
  
"OOO, I wanna see Texas Chain Saw Masacure!" Kagome yelled and started looking over his shoulder for it.  
  
"OOO, I wanna see the Texas Chain Saw Masacure so I can get all freaked out and end up pissing in my pants and clinging to one of the guys." Inuyahsa mimicked. Kagome turned to glare at him and in the process she knocked the WHOLE dvd stack over. (people this was like what 500 dvds!) Hiei glared at her and started to pick up all scattered items. Kagome blushed sheepishly and started to help him out. In no time everthing was picked up and Hiei put the T.C.S.M dvd into the player and took the remote down. He pressed play and everyone sat down in the large entertainment area.  
  
On the couch was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. On the floor Kagome sat next to Hiei and Sango. (she was in the middle, hint, hint) When the movie got really gory Kagome didn't pee in her pants but she was about to break Hiei's arm off.   
  
"Wench do you mind! I only have two arms and I'd like to keep BOTH of them!" Hiei said in an annoying whisper. Yet Kagome acted like she hadn't heard him and continued to squeeze him arm until he felt the blood rush from it. Hiei tried to rip her off but her grip was tighter than he thought and he defiently didn't want to hurt her.   
  
"Hiei?" Kagome asked looking up at him with fearful eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei responded.  
  
"Your not a crazy deranged killer than skins people alive and uses their bodyparts for sick things, are you?" She asked still looking at him with the same fearful eyes. Hiei sweatdroped and fell over anime style.  
  
"No Kagome, I am not a deranged killer, now can you please let go of my arm?" He said to her like he was talking to a small child.  
  
"Ok good and no im not letting go" With that she turned back to the movie. Hiei sighed and went back to watching the movie. Soon he got bored with it and his eyes slowly found thier way to Kagome's form which was pressed against his arm. He watched how she jumped when ever one of the crazed family members would pop out and try to kill the teens and how her eyes should fear when something freaky happened. He started to notice small details like her hair and how soft it looked or how smooth her skin was. Then his eyes went lower and he looked over her curves but then all of a sudden her eyes went to his. He snapped his attention back to the tv screen and pretended like he had never been looking. Kagome knew he had and shurgged it off and continued to watch the horror film.  
  
When the movie was over Kagome stood up and yawned.   
  
"Well that was a pretty horrific film wasn't it?" Kagome said turning around to look at her friends. To her surprise everyone was asleep! All except Hiei of course.  
  
"Well for me it was, I'm the one who had a crazed chick clinging to my arm squeezing the blood out." Hiei said standing beside her.  
  
" Whatever, can you at least do one nice thing and tell me where my room is?" Kagome said walking up the stairs.   
  
"Fine" Hiei said as he lead her the rest of the way up. He stopped and large double doors and opened them for her.   
  
"Wow, thanks for the nice room" Kagome said walking in. Hiei was following closely behind.  
  
"What are you talkin' about wench all the rooms are like this"   
  
"I have a name ya kno its Kagome, Ka-go-me, learn it and use it!" Kagome said a huff.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Dont 'hn' me Mr. at least answer with some respect."  
  
"Bitchs dont need respect." Kagome was steaming she raised her hand swung it to slap Hiei but he caught it. She then tried to pull away but thay caused both of them to loose thier balance and fall upon the bed. When they landed on the bed they bounched up and became lip locked. Hiei and Kagome looked wide at each other but then fell into it. When they pulled Hiei stood up and Kagome almost instently shot up.   
  
"Uh...well...goodnight" Kagome said, blushing ten shades of red.  
  
"Goodnight...Kagome"   
  
A/N so tell me what ya think! not bad for my im sorry present is it? well review please. 


	4. Texas Chainsaw Joke

A/n on im sorry i havnt updated in a long time ive been busy...i think but anyway the other fanfiction ive been really updateing is um this one and im sorry for that but in my opion i like this fanfic better than all the others.   
  
Disclaimer- I love anime but i do not own any part of it.  
  
The next morning there was a loud crash from down stairs. Kagome julted awake and rubbed her head is frustration. The Hiei busted into her room.   
  
"What the hell was that?" He said.  
  
"I have no fuckin' idea, you go down and look" Kagome said shoveing him toward the door.  
  
"Oh yeah put my life in danger, what if it's some deranged killer comeing to chop our faces off and make then into his masks" Hiei said. Kagome's face filled with fear and she clutched to Hiei's arm.   
  
"Oh jeez not again" Both of them walked down stairs where it was pitch black. Kagome tugged at the sleve of Hiei's shirt.  
  
"What?" He whispered.  
  
"Why is it so dark?"  
  
"Well it's 6 in the morning, could that be the reason? Hiei whisperd saracsticlly.   
  
"Sorry, it's kinda hard to think when there could be a maniacul killer in your house" Kagome said, moveing closer to Hiei (if possible).  
  
"Well at least you'll get to die in your hello kitty p.js and a cammy, what else could you want?" Kagome glared at the side of Hiei's head. "Geez I was jusy kidding, dont take everything so personally" The two teens walked into the entertainment room where they found their friends lieing in a puddle of their own blood. Kagome screamed and ran to Sango's side. She had a huge gash in her stomach. Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as she huged her friend.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Hiei said as he pulled Kagome up into his arms.  
  
"I don't know but our friends are dead" Kagome cried into Hiei's chest. He pityed the girl. All she knew was probobly her friends. Then they heard a chainsaw start up and a huge man (like the one in T.C.S.M) came into the room. Kagome screamed and Hiei picked her up and jumped over the counter. He dashed up the stairs and they could here the heavy footsteps behind them. The roar of the chainsaw sounded to close. Hiei ran into his room and shut the door. He started piling things against the wall. Kagome sat in the corner silently crying.   
  
The roar of the chainsaw stopped. Hiei pressed his ear against the door but heard nothing. He walked over to Kagome who looked up at him with tear striked cheeks.   
  
"Come on Kagome get up we've got to find a way out of here" Kagome shook her head no and stayed on the floor. "Your just going to die?" Hiei said in a loud angry whisper.  
  
"Whats the point in living if all my friends are dead" Kagome said. Then a chainsaw cut through the door and Kagome screamed. Hiei looked at the door then back to Kagome. He leaned into her and kissed her. Kagome fell silent and all that was heard was the rattling of the chainsaw tearing through all the things Hiei stacked on the door.  
  
"Kagome if you die I die, NOW GET UP!" He yelled and pulled her up. It was to late the man stood over them with the chainsaw. Kagome hugged Hiei close and kissed him. She waited for the impact but it never came. The lights flickered on and the man took off his mask. IT WAS YUSKE!!!  
  
"Oh my gosh you guys totally fell for it" He said laughing. Kagome stood up and stomped over to Yuske. She punched him a good one in the head and ran down stairs.  
  
"Sango?" She heard snickering and her once dead friends got off the floor and the roar of laughter filled the room. Hiei came in and beagan to pound the hell out of them.  
  
"We're sorry, truly we didnt mean to it was Yuskes idea" Miroku said.  
  
"Save it for my fist you jackass" Hiei said. Kagome grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her. She shook her head no. He sighed and pulled away.   
  
"I forgive you but don't do it again" Kagome said and sat on the couch. Yusked came in the room and began mimicking them.  
  
"Whats the point of living if all my friends are dead!" Yusked said in a girly over dramatic voice. Kagome got up and began to stalk towards Yuske but Hiei pulled her back.  
  
"Stay here with me" He kissed her. A very long kiss. When they broke apart the whole room went silent. Then Kikyo busted through the front door.  
  
"Hey ya'll did anyone miss me?" 


	5. The Golden rule cant be broken

a/n ok sorry but eclipse is having some trouble with her story so im going to go ahead and post a new chapter to kinda satisfy the reviewers who have been waiting.   
  
Hope u get the chapter soon eclipse.   
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the yyh charactors nor the inuaysha charactors...but i do own kikyos demise....BWAAAAAAAAAAAA...ok i dont own that either. sigh  
  
The whole room froze to look at Kikyo.   
  
" What no welcomeing party?" Kikyo asked as she made her way to the living room where everyone had joined.   
  
" No offense Kikyo....but get the hell out!" Everyone yelled at her. Kikyo sat down as if they hadnt said anything.   
  
" Aw, Im hurt. I cant belive you guys didnt miss me. Especially you Inuyasha" Kikyo said giving a sly smik to Kagome. ' Stay clam Kagome, dont think about the past. Its all done with' Kagome tried to convince herself.   
  
" Kikyo?" A voice called from the hall and a girl with short hair up to her chin walked in.   
  
" Oh this is Yura. She will be joining you guys on the tour."  
  
" For what reason?" Kagome asked looking Yura up and down. ' This girl seems like Kikyo...doesnt kno how to dress and is a bitch' Kagome though to herself but kept her facial experssion to herself.   
  
" Thats none of your bussniess, Ka-go-me" Kikyo said with a bitchy attitude.   
  
" What the hell is your problem? I just asked you a question" Kagome yelled ready to beat the shit out of her look alike. Hiei did all he could to hold the girl back but he really wanted to let her go and watch her beat the snot of out that wench.   
  
" Is this the people I am to travel with? Ive seen monkeys that looked better" Yura said look Kagome up and down.   
  
" I dont know who the hell you think you are but there is no way in hell I am letting you go on tour with us. It'll be like having a second Kikyo around" Kagome said and the whole room nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
" So deal with it. Im going on the tour and there aint nothing you can do about it." Yura said with a smirk..   
  
" Hiei let me go Im going to cloober her" Kagome struggling in his grasp.  
  
" Chill Kag. Yura I think i speak for all of us when I say...you are full of shit" Hiei said pulling Kagome behind him. Yura raised an eyebrow and walked out of the room.   
  
" Ill be back tomorrow when you guys leave to go on tour." Kikyo said and got up and walked towards Inuyasha. She made sure Kagome was watching and then leaned up and kissed him. " Ill see you later tonight" With that she walked out the front door. Kagome just stoof there then shook her head.  
  
" Kagome I need to talk to you." Sango said and pulled Kagome up the stairs. " Kagome tell me when we started the dark jewels what was our golden rule?" Sango said look Kagome in the eye. Kagome sighed but recited the rule non the less.  
  
" Punks dont fall in love no matter what" Kagome said.   
  
" Exactly. You broke that rule when you fell for Inuyasha and convinced me not to kick you out because he was 'the one'. BULLSHIT! Now whats he doing? Screwing your..." Sango didnt get to finish her sentence before Kagome covered her mouth.   
  
" Dont say it so loud" Kagome hissed.   
  
" Sorry forgot. Well now hes screwing your sister. So what now Kagome? You cant fall for another one. If you do your out. Your my best friend I know but we both know youd do the same" Sango said with a look of remorse on her face.   
  
" I know Sango and Ill uphold the golden rule." Kagome said as she hung her head low. When they returned to the living room Kagome sat away from Hiei and didnt look at him.   
  
" So what was so important you needed to talk to her about?" Keiko asked flipping channels on the tv.  
  
" Nothing big right Kag?"   
  
" Uh, right" Kagome said as she took a quick glane at Hiei.   
  
" Would you stay at one channel woman" Yuske yelled as he tried the snatch the remote from Keiko. Keiko moved her hand out of the way and kneed Yuske in the face.   
  
" Jackass" Keiko said and continued flipping channels. Kurama excused himself and went up to his room. Kuwabara was talking to Yukina and Kagome sat in the corner on a black beanback painting her nails black. She looked up when Hiei said beside her.   
  
" Hi" Kagome said and returned her gaze to her nails.   
  
" Hey, whatcha up to" Hiei said watching her dip the brush back into the bottle and run it across her nail.   
  
" Thats a stupid question" Kagome said in a monotone. Hiei was shocked she was acting so cold to him. 'Whats her deal?' Hiei thought as he watched her face looking for any sort of emotion. He found none so he decided to ask her.   
  
" Whats wrong?" Hiei said as nicely as he could. Kaogme tightened the cap of the bottle and got up and left the room. Hiei got a puzzled look on his face but soon got up and ran after Kagome. He saw her disappear up the stairs so he ran up. He reached the top but didnt seen any sign of Kagome.   
  
" Kagome?" Hiei said as he walked down the hall. ' Maybe she went into her room' Hiei thought. He reached her door and turned the knob. He opened it to find Kagome lying across her bed reading a manga called Saiyuki. " Um Hi" Hiei said walking up to her bed and sitting beside her.   
  
" Hi" Kagome said plainly.   
  
" Kagome, earlier today Sango pulled you aside to talk to you. What did she say" Hiei asked hopping she wouldnt snap his head off.   
  
" Just know I cant be with you in any shape form or fashion" Kagome said getting up from the bed and walking to her bookcase placeing the book back.   
  
" Why not?" Hiei asked suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his heart.   
  
" The golden rule" Kagome said he face downcast her band covering her eyes.   
  
" What the hell is the golden rule?" Hiei yelled getting frustrated.   
  
" Punks dont fall in love."   
  
( a/n I really should end it here just leave you squriming with antisipation. but unforutualy its to short a chapter and i must continue writing so enjoy)   
  
" Wait a minute your going to just...OVER A STUPID RULE!!!" Hiei yelled as he grabbed her shoulders.   
  
" Hiei stop your hurting" Kagome pleaded.   
  
" A goddamn rule. A fucking rule Kagome. I dont blieve this" Hiei said his face clearly showing his anger. Then it fell, into a look of sadness and hurt.   
  
" Hiei its not just a rule. Its what Ive based my life on" Kagome yelled.   
  
" Yeah...I should have known a wench like you would never understand what love is." Hiei said and then...he vanished. Kagome fell to the ground crying.   
  
" I do know what love is Hiei...because I love you" Kagome cried.   
  
Next day...  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs still in her pajamas and sat down at the kichen table.   
  
" Good morning Kagome" Kurama said from behind her. Kagome turned around to see Kurama standing in front of her with red silk pjs on but no shirt. Kagome felt herself blush and she quickly turned around.   
  
" Yea...good morning" Kagome mumbled trying to calm the flush in her cheeks. Kurama walked around the table and sat down across from her.   
  
" Well you dont seem very cheerful. Is there something bothering you?" Kurama asked.   
  
" Just a headache" Kagome muttered. Kurama got up and walked to the stove and put on a pot of water. Kagome watched him under her eyelids as he waited for the pot to boil and then he fixed two cups of coffee. He walked up to her and place one in front of her. Kagome looked at him and mumbled a thanks.   
  
" Hope your headache gets better." Kurama said as he sat down infront of her once again.   
  
" So do I" Kagome mumbled as she took a sip of the hot beverage. She stared at her hands until she felt Kuramas gaze on her. She glanced up to find him looking at her.   
  
" Something wrong?" Kagome asked.   
  
" No, forget it" Kurama said as she got up from the table and put his cup in the sink.   
  
" Uh, Kurama?"  
  
" Yes Kagome."  
  
" If you fell in love with someone and had to let it go because of a rule you and your bestfriend have lived by since you were kids...would you give it up just to keep the rule going?" Kagome asked blushing after the question.   
  
" Certainly not Kagome. Only someone who is still lost would do such a thing. I hope the person who is planing to do that should re think thier thinking" Kurama said as she begang toward the stairs.   
  
" I see..." Kagome said. " Thanks Kurama"   
  
" Anytime Kagome.   
  
A/N Im going to end it here because my mom has been bitching at me to go to bed and its like 12:30am so im going to hit the sack.. Hope yall enjoyed the story and dont worry...kikyo will get whats coming to her and there will be some mixed pairings in teh future. i think itll be fun to write and read though so R&R and have a good day or night whenever your reading this. l8er! 


	6. Fights and Comtemplating Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Kagome thought a lot about what Kurama said. She loved Hiei but she didn't want to leave the Dark Jewels. 'Why can't punks fall in love?' she questioned herself as she got ready for the last practice before they went on tour.  
  
Later in the day after everyone was ready they drove down to the rehearsal studio. The bands set up their equipment and then their managers came in to watch the practice. The Dark Jewels took the stage. As they preformed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the Shikon Betrayals watched. Also Inuyasha tried his best, which wasn't mush, not to insult the punk band.  
  
Sango, Keiko, and Botan took their instruments while, this time, Kagome stood at the mike.  
  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
As we live on, we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
The days pass by and change, without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present, and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again  
  
We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you, in search of the light.  
  
We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you, in search of the light.  
  
We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Closing off the way back, we walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot, unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
As we live on, we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
The days pass by and change, without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present, and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again  
  
We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you, in search of the light.  
  
We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you, in search of the light.  
  
We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Closing off the way back, we walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot, unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
As the song came to an end Kagome turned so no one could see the lone cheek that made its way down her cheek. Roughly brushing it away Kagome and the others made their way off the stage.  
  
"That was great girls." Sesshomaru said. "Take a break."  
  
"That's all?" Yura asked. "That pathetic performance wasn't worth my time. Tell me again why I have to go on tour with them."  
  
"Like you could do better." Kagome said challenging her.  
  
"I know I could."  
  
"Then get your ass up there and try."  
  
"Ok I will."  
  
Yura took the stage and began singing, if that's what you wanted to call it. It sounded much worse than nails on a chalkboard. When she was done Inuyasha and Kikyo were the only ones applauding, everyone else stood in shock trying to stop the ringing in their ears.  
  
"That was worse than Kikyo's band put together." Kagome cried walking up to Yura.  
  
"You bitch!" Yura cried slapping Kagome. "I'm way better than you could ever wish to be."  
  
"Oh hell no. You did not just hit me you stupid whore." Kagome yelled pulling her fist back and hitting Yura square in her face. "Let's see you perform with a black eye bitch."  
  
"You stupid bitch!" Inuyasha yelled coming up to Kagome. "Who the hell do you think you are hitting Yura?"  
  
"She got what she deserves. And who the hell do you think you're calling a bitch?"  
  
"You I don't see anyone else standing here."  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha.' Kagome yelled losing her temper. "I'm getting tired of your ass. You talk all this noise but can you back it up?" Now she was in his face and Sango was making her way over to Kagome before it could get out of hand.  
  
"What do you think bitch. Come on do you think you can take me. Let's see what your punk ass got." Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Fine then." Kagome said as she reached back and knocked Inuyasha in his face.  
  
By now everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch and Sango had made her way over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Come on Kagome. He's not worth it. Just walk away." She pleaded.  
  
"Hell no!" Kagome yelled beating Inuyasha down while he was making a weak comeback. "He deserves it and you know it."  
  
"Yes I know but get off him." Sango tried once again to get Kagome off of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!!!" A voice boomed behind her. "Get off of Inuyasha now."  
  
"Like I said no. Not until he pays."  
  
"Kagome I said now or you won't perform tomorrow."  
  
"Fine Sesshomaru. I'll get you Inuyasha and your brother won't be there to help you." Kagome said getting up and spitting on him.  
  
"Remember me never to get on her bad side." Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara.  
  
"I know." He agreed.  
  
Hiei sat there dazed. 'Wow' he thought.  
  
"You know Inuyasha did get what he deserved." Kurama said turning to Hiei.  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
By three rehearsal was over. "How bout we go for lunch." Botan chirped happily.  
  
"Cool." Keiko replied. "I know a great restaurant near here."  
  
"Does it have pizza?" Yusuke asked. Keiko nodded. "Then count me in."  
  
It was decide they would go for pizza then back to the mansion to pack. At the restaurant then found a booth and squeezed in. Sango and Kurama, who were sitting by each other, were in their own little world together talking away, Keiko, Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara carried own their own little private conversations, but Kagome and Hiei sat silently stealing glances at one another every now and catching each others eyes.  
  
Without a word, Kagome got up and left and Hiei followed her. "Wonder what's up with them. Kagome's been acting strange lately more distant and sad."  
  
"It's nothing." Sango answered starting to feel guilty.  
  
"Stop following me!" Kagome exclaimed turning a corner to get away from Hiei.  
  
"No. Not until you tell me why you're willing to give up everything for some stupid rule." He answered.  
  
"I told you. It's what I based my life upon. I can't go back now or everything would be a lie." With that she took off running and Hiei lost her in the crowd.  
  
Kagome kept running and running until she reached to small house she, herself owned away from the group. No one knew about it not even Sango. There she let out all her feelings.  
  
----Hope you liked this chapter. Plz review.  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse 


	7. A Plane Ride and Sharing Rooms

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hiei's Point of View  
I walked back to the restaurant with my head down. "Where's Kagome?" I heard Kurama ask.  
  
"She ran off." I said plainly sitting down looking out the window.  
  
"She ran off?!" Sango exclaimed. "To where? When? Why? Oh my god what if she's hurt."  
  
"And just hours before we have to leave for our first tour date tomorrow." Yusuke said.  
  
"Is that all you can think about? Just the tour. Kagome's missing." Sango cried frantic.  
  
I just sat there staring out the window. 'Why did you run from me Kagome?' I asked myself over and over again. 'Why?' I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and left the table. 'I have to find her.'  
  
Normal PoV  
  
When Kagome finally woke up it was night time. 'I must have cried myself to sleep.' She thought. She took out her black and blood red cell. "Oh no." she cried. Grabbing her spare keys she rushed for the door. 'I can't miss the plane. We have a concert tomorrow.'  
  
Kagome speed down the highway, reaching the airport in 30 minutes miraculously avoiding the police. Running threw the airport Kagome reached the plan before it just seconds before the final boarding. After showing the attendant her ticket Kagome boarded the plane. She spotted the rest of the gang in first class but sat away from them for she couldn't face any of them yet. Kagome sat in her seat but didn't expect to be sitting by who she was sitting by.  
  
"I can't believe Kagome's not here. I can't believe she missed the plane. What if something has happened to her." Sango said panicking.  
  
"Don't think like that." Hiei barked. "Nothing has happened to her."  
  
Hiei's yelling made more tears come to Sango's eyes. She turned and buried her face in Kurama'a chest. "Hiei calm down. We know nothings happened to her."  
  
"It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Sango cried over and over again.  
  
"You're damn right it's your fault. If you wouldn't have told her she couldn't be with me and be in the band." This only made Sango cry harder.  
  
"Hiei stop it. You can't take your anger out on Sango." Kurama yelled back at Hiei trying to hush Sango.  
  
"Whatever." Hiei said getting up.  
  
Kagome was shocked to see Kouga sitting by her. "Hey Kagome. I guess you decided to be my girlfriend after all." Kouga said laying a hand on her thigh.  
  
"Kouga" she said pressing against him and speaking into his ear. "Not if you were the last man on earth." She yelled causing Kouga to grab his ringing ears. Just then she saw Hiei coming up the isle. Thinking fast she turned to Kouga and kissed him full on the mouth watching Hiei out of the corner of her eye. Hiei walked right passed her not even noticing she was there. 'Thank god.' She breathed silently breaking the kiss from Kouga.  
  
"I knew you would come around." Kouga said wrapping an arm around Kagome pulling her closer to him.  
  
Looking at Kouga disgusted, Kagome hit him hard on the side of his head causing him to lose consciousness. "There that ought to shut him up for a little while."  
  
A couple of hours later a flight attendant came on the intercom. "Passengers the Captain has turned on the seat beat sign. We should be arriving in the Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport in approximately 15 minutes. Please move all seats and tray tables to their upright positions and turn off all electronics for the landing. Thank you for flying with us and we hope you will do so again.  
  
'Great,' Kagome thought, 'but now I have to face the rest of the gang.'  
  
15 minutes later Kagome filed off the plane trying to keep her distance away from the rest of the gang. She watched as they got in a cab to go to the hotel and got in a cab of her on and followed.  
  
Upon reaching the hotel Kagome paid the driver and went inside seeing rest of the band get into an elevator Kagome went to the front desk. Showing her id to the desk clerk, so she wouldn't be mistaken for a fan, she asked for her room. Taking the key given to her Kagome took the elevator to her room.  
  
Kagome reached the door and just stood there. Taking a couple of deep breaths Kagome put the key in the door and went inside. Inside instead of Sango was Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru?!" Kagome gasped dropping the bag she was holding. "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Your room?" Sesshomaru asked. "Don't you mean my room."  
  
"No I meant my room. This is the room I was given."  
  
"Well I guess we're sharing." Sesshomaru said coming up to Kagome. Seeing this Kagome backed up.  
  
"Umm...Sesshomaru w..what are you doing." Kagome asked nervously backing up some more.  
  
Grabbing her bag Sesshomaru said, "Helping you with your luggage. What did you think?"  
  
Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Nothing. That's ok I can get it myself." Kagome said moving to take the bag back from Sesshomaru.  
  
"No really it's nothing let me help." Sesshomaru said pulling the bad a little causing Kagome to fall off balance and come crashing into Sesshomaru knocking him down on top of her.  
  
Sesshomaru brushed a piece of hair off Kagome's face staring into her eyes. Sesshomaru leaned in for kiss and Kagome followed suit getting lost in Sesshomaru's golden eyes. As they were centimeters away a very hurt sounding voice said, "Kagome how could you?"  
  
Reviews  
  
ZzBlueSnowzZ: I'm glad you thought it was so funny. Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Ptbear: I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  
  
Myztical Star: You'll just have to wait and see wut happens :-D.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you liked this chapter. Plz push the lil purple button.  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse 


	8. Rehearsal and Jacked Up Payback

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Sesshomaru brushed a piece of hair off Kagome's face staring into her eyes. Sesshomaru leaned in for kiss and Kagome followed suit getting lost in Sesshomaru's golden eyes. As they were centimeters away a very hurt sounding voice said, "Kagome how could you?"  
  
On With This Chapter  
  
Meanwhile Sango, Botan, and Keiko were unpacking their things. Sango who was still feeling guilty hadn't said a word since the plane ride. "Come on Sango." Botan said. "Cheer up. I'm sure Kagome is fine. Don't worry you know she can take care of herself."  
  
"I know but I still can't help worrying. I know it's all my fault she ran off."  
  
Sighing in defeat the Botan and Keiko finished getting dressed and prepared for a night practice for tomorrow's concert. A few minutes later they went down to where they were supposed to the rest of the band for practice. Everyone was there except Hiei, Kurama, Sesshomaru, and Kagome, who they still figured missed the plane.  
  
"Where are Hiei, Kurama, and that damn brother of mine?" Inuyasha yelled causing other people in the lobby to look at him curiously.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sango spat, "stop before you cause a scene, people are staring."  
  
Back in Kagome and Sesshomaru's room Kagome pushed Sesshomaru off of her to see Hiei staring at her. His usually emotionless eyes full of sorrow. "Hiei." She said walking towards her. Before she could get any closer Hiei fled. Kagome ran out the door to try and catch him, but didn't she him as she looked out the door. "Hiei." she said again a lone tear making its way down her cheek.  
  
Sighing Kagome grabbed her coat and was about to flee when Sesshomaru put and arm around her waist and said, "Where are you going? We have a rehearsal tonight remember."  
  
"I'm going after Hiei. Now let go of me. You can take your rehearsal and shove it up your-"  
  
"Sesshomaru what's the hold up? Kagome?" Inuyasha asked coming to Sesshomaru's room to tell him everyone else was ready to leave. "What are you doing here? I thought you missed the plane."  
  
"You thought wrong as usual Inuyasha. When will you ever learn you can't think?" Kagome retorted brushing past Inuyasha to the elevator.  
  
Upon Kagome's entrance into the elevator Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Why was Kagome in your room?"  
  
"It seems Kagome is this Sesshomaru's roommate." Sesshomaru replied walking to the elevator. "Come Inuyasha or we'll be even later to the rehearsal."  
  
"Hn whatever."  
  
Kagome reached the lobby floor just seconds before the brothers did. The others sighed happily as they saw Kagome. Sango rushed to Kagome crying. Ignoring Sango Kagome looked around for Hiei. He wasn't in the lobby. 'Where could he be?' Kagome thought turning her attention back to Sango.  
  
"Kagome I'm so happy to see you. I'm glad you're safe." Sango cried.  
  
"Suck it up Sango." Kagome said harshly. "Punks don't cry." Pushing past a very hurt Sango Kagome went to get in the new tour bus that was bought just for their tour in America.  
  
Kagome laid on one of the bottom bunks on the bus. She shut the curtain and took out her portable radio. Finding a suitable station Kagome thought about what she said to Sango. She knew she was worried about her but Kagome couldn't help it. If it weren't for Sango she wouldn't be in this mess with Hiei. Kagome knew she couldn't cry not after what she said to Sango for she'd be a hypocrite if she did, but one lone tear made it down Kagome's cheek.  
  
A few minutes later they reached the stadium they'd be performing in the next day. AS soon as everyone was off the bus Sesshomaru said, "Yura you will open with two of your own songs then the Dark Jewels will go first, then the Shikon Betrayels, after their songs both groups will sing together. Now everyone take their places."  
  
Yura was up first. Everyone who could hid behind stage in the rooms provided for them. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru he was stuck in front watching this horrendous display of tone deafness in the third row. After she was done, Sesshomaru and everyone else who had the displeasure of listening to Yura praised Kami-sama that it was over.  
  
After everyone's eardrums stopped ringing the girls took the stage. Again Kagome took the mike for she would sing now and Keiko would sing while they sang wit the guys. The instrumental started then Kagome began to sing.  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
Let's talk this over  
  
It's not like we're dead  
  
Was it something I did?  
  
Was it something You said?  
  
Don't leave me hanging  
  
In a city so dead  
  
Held up so high  
  
On such a breakable thread  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be  
  
[Sang Botan and Keiko sing chorus in background along wit Kagome.]  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
[Kagome started up again.]  
  
You've got your dumb friends  
  
I know what they say  
  
They tell you I'm difficult  
  
But so are they  
  
But they don't know me  
  
Do they even know you?  
  
All the things you hide from me  
  
All the shit that you do  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be  
  
[Chorus]  
  
It's nice to know that you were there  
  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
  
It's nice to know we had it all  
  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
  
And letting me know we were done  
  
[Chorus x2]  
  
[x2]  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
After that the girls sang two more song then the guys took the stage. Hiei had finally shown up having taken a cab to get their. Instead of Yusuke taking the mike Hiei did. Everyone else took their respective instruments and started playing.  
  
(It starts with)  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
[The others join Hiei.]  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
  
so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
[Hiei starts along again.]  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
In the end  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
For all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
For all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
After a couple more of their songs the girls joined them on stage. Sango and Yusuke took the mikes this time. Everyone else took their instruments and started to play.  
  
[Keiko started.]  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
[Yusuke and everyone else join into the chorus.]  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
[Keiko again.]  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
[Chorus]  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
  
Bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
[Yusuke]  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
[Keiko]  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
[Yusuke]  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
[Keiko]  
  
bring me to life  
  
[Chorus]  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
After singing a few more songs the group took a break to pack and get ready to leave. Tomorrow was the big day and everyone had to get some sleep. There would be one more practice in the morning before the performance that night.  
  
Kurama noticed Kagome was acting a little distant so he decided to see what was wrong.  
  
Kagome dreaded going back to the hotel. She was still sharing a room with Sesshomaru. Just then she saw Kurama get on the bus and head her way. "Hey what's up?" he asked sitting down on the bunk across from her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something must be wrong you didn't start a fight with Yura or Inuyasha." He answered chuckling a little remembering the practice were she beat the crap out of Inuyasha who still had a black eye.  
  
Kagome smiled a little remembering how good it felt to beat Inuyasha up.  
  
"You know what?" Kurama said causing Kagome to look up. "Why don't after we get to the hotel me and you take a walk and have some coffee at a great coffeehouse I found a couple of blocks away."  
  
Kagome really just wanted to go to sleep but she saw Hiei coming down the isle looking at her. Kagome, wanting to piss him off for running away from her, reached over giving Kurama a hug and a smile said, "Oh course I would like to go for a walk and to the coffee house with you Kurama."  
  
Hiei couldn't believe his ears. Two could play that game he thought. Seeing Yura Hiei did something he knew he would regret. "Hey Yura." He said sitting by her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you like to go out with me later tonight?" He said knowing he would hate every last minute.  
  
"Umm...Okay."  
  
"Great we'll leave when we get back to the hotel." He said getting up. 'Oh great' he thought 'this is going to be like a living hell.'  
  
Reviews  
  
Myztical Star: I would give you a hint but I don't think I even know wut's gonna. Sry.  
  
Arutachi Tsuruada: I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Tori: I agree wit u Sesshomaru and Hiei are hot. I hoped you liked this chapter.  
  
Gekidoku no Hitokiri: U'lll have to wait and see how it turns out.  
  
Anonymous: I'm glad you liked it.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. I hoped you liked this chapter. Review comment, suggestions, even flames are welcome but will be used to torture Kikyo and Yura. Push the lil purple button.  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse 


	9. The Fight, The Date, Forgiveness, and Ro...

Disclaimer: I don't own nething. Nothing at all.

Sorry it took so long to update. Here's the next chapter.

Soon they reached the hotel and everyone got off. When they walked into the lobby Yura turned to Hiei and said, "Wait right here while I go freshen up for our date." And with that she took off.

'Why in the seven hells am I doing this?' Hiei thought. Just then he saw Kagome and Kurama come into the building laughing and talking. 'That's why.' He thought narrowing his gaze at Kurama and Kagome.

Hiei heard Kagome tell Kurama that she would be right back and saw her walk to the stairs. Not wasting a second he rushed after her.

Kagome heard someone following her after she told Kurama that she's meet him in the lobby in five minutes and entered the stairwell. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hiei. 'Oh great.' She thought. She heard him ask Yura out on the bus and was devastated.

"Kagome, wait!" she heard him yell. At this she sped up. Seeing this Hiei did also. "Kagome!" He said as he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What's wrong with you? Why are you running away from me?"

"Hiei please," Kagome pleaded. "Let me go. I have to get ready to go out with Kurama."

"That's what I'm talking about. Why the hell are you going with him? First you break up with me over some dumb ass rule. Next I find you kissing Sesshomaru. Now you're going out with Kurama. You little slut. Where the hell do you get off doing this to me?"

"You? Did you ever stop to think how I feel?" Kagome said close to tears. "Where the hell do **I** get off doing this to **you? **What about me? You know what I'm tired of this shit. Now get your damn hands off of me and leave me the hell alone." With that she yanked her arm away from Hiei and ran the rest of the way upstairs.

"Dammit!" Hiei yelled punching the wall a lone tear going down his cheek.

Kagome made it to her room with hot tears falling down her face. 'Pull yourself together Kagome. Punks don't cry. Punks don't cry.' She took her card out of her pocket and opened the door to her room. She straightened her face and walked into the room. No one was there. 'Good.' Kagome thought.

A couple of minutes later Kagome had on fresh make up, a red halter top, and tight blue jeans with red three-inch heels. She caught the elevator downstairs and met Kurama in the lobby. As they were walking out of the door Kagome saw Hiei and Yura walking out the revolving door at the same time. "Hey," Kurama spoke up, "There's Hiei and Yura why don't we invite them to with us?"

"It looks like they're going on a date or something lets leave them be," Kagome said venom dripping off of every word. Kagome and Kurama arrived at the café and couple of minutes after Hiei and Yura.

"Kurama!!! Over here!!!" Yura called from a table she and Hiei were sitting at as Kurama came in.

"Hey Yura." Kurama said coming over Kagome following.

"Ewww, why are you with her?" Yura asked in a tone that made Kagome want to hit her right then.

"Look here bitch I don't have time for your bullshit. I'm here with Kurama so deal with it and tend to your own date." With that Kagome pulled Kurama away from the table to another one. 'Stupid bitch.' Kagome thought taking the seat Kurama offered. "Sorry about that Kurama. She just makes me so mad." Kagome stole a glance at Hiei only to see Yura hanging all over him and he didn't do a thing.

"It's quite alright." Kurama replied noticing her side glance to Hiei. 'She'll never look at me like that.' He thought.

"Kurama. Earth to Kurama. Is anyone in there?" Kagome asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to dance."

"Uh sure but isn't my job to ask?" Kurama replied with a laugh.

"Times are changing." Kagome retorted with a seductive smile.

While 4-Walls was playing in the background Kagome and Kurama twirled around the room in each others arms. Just then Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye Yura and Hiei coming up to her and her date.

"Mind if I cut in?" Yura said pushing Kagome out of the way. Kagome stumbled back only to be caught by Hiei.

Looking into his eyes Kagome forgot all that was around her. She was lost in his red, fiery eyes. Looking at Hiei Kagome could tell he had forgiven her and all was well. They just stood there in the middle of the dance floor staring into each other's eyes. The song ended and Kagome was first to break eye contact to see her date, not Hiei, being dragged off by Yura. 'Skanky Bitch.' Kagome thought. Looking toward Hiei she said, "I'm sorry Hiei but I'm here with Kurama and I think he needs me to save him. If you run now, u can escape Yura, too." She said the last sentence with a laugh as she saw Hiei's expression at the thought of staying with the demon Yura.

After watching Hiei leave Kagome rushed over to Kurama. "Yura your date left so get off my bitch. The bitch convention is down the street and you're up next. So get to steppin'."

"Kurama did you just hear what she said to me? Do something." Yura screeched.

"I'll have to agree with Kagome." Kurama said with a laugh. Yura shrieked loudly one last time and left in a huff throwing a tantrum the entire way to the door while Kurama and Kagome laughed at the entire display.

An hour or so later Kagome and Kurama got up to leave. After paying their check they left for the hotel. In a couple of minutes they arrived at Kagome's hotel room. "Well I guess this is it." Kagome said as she put her key in the slot.

"I guess it is. I guess I'll see you in the morning for our last practice before the concert tomorrow night. Bye." With that Kurama gave Kagome a quick kiss on the cheek and retreating down the hall.

Kagome entered her room to find Sesshomaru coming out of the bathroom and towel around his waist, water dripping down his well sculpted body, drying his hair. "Ummm…Hi Sesshomaru." Kagome said blushing.

"Hello Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "The bathroom's free if you want it. And red is a very flattering color on you." That comment only made Kagome blush harder.

"Umm…Thanks." She said reaching for her clothes and heading for the shower blushing the entire.

A few minutes later Kagome came out with a black tank top that said bite me on it and some shorts. Her hair pulled up in a bun showed off her face pink from the heat of the shower. After putting her dirty clothes in a bag she made her way to the bed which before now she didn't notice was a queen size bed with Sesshomaru already comfortably laying to one side. 'Kami help me.' Kagome thought. 'Someone up there really doesn't like me.'

"Why are you just standing there? Won't you join me?" Sesshomaru said a cocky smirk across his face. "There's room by me and maybe I can finish what I started before we were interrupted earlier."

I hope every one had a good holiday. I finally updated after so long. I'm so happy to get so many reviews. I need some ideas so people review and send those comments, reviews, ideas, and flames if u don't like it but I'll just use the flames to fry Yura and Kikyo. So plz u push the lil purple button and review. I'll try to update faster than last time.

Black-Fire Eclipse


	10. Finding Each Other Against Everyones Odd...

Disclaimer: I don't feel like typin it again so look at da chapter b4 dis 4 it :-D.

Warning: A lil oocness but it makes da chapter betta

Chapter: No Idea

Last Chapter:

_"Why are you just standing there? Won't you join me?" Sesshomaru said a cocky smirk across his face. "There's room by me and maybe I can finish what I started before we were interrupted earlier."_

This Chapter

'Where's someone to interrupt when you need them?' Kagome thought as she tried yank her arm away from Sesshomaru's grasp. "How bout no? I'll sleep on the couch." With that Kagome tried to grab a pillow and a sheet but she was stopped again by Sesshomaru's hand only this time he pulled and Kagome came tumbling into his arms. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her slim form.

"Why sleep on the couch if you can sleep here in my arms?" He whispered huskily in her ear making the hair on her neck stand on end. "I'm sure the bed would be more comfortable. And I can make it worth your while. Who knows you might just like it." Sesshomaru said planting kisses along her neckline and jaw making Kagome shiver and relax a little in his arms. 'The plan is going nicely.' He thought.

FlashBack

_"I want you to break Kagome and Hiei up. They must not be together do you understand me?"_

_"Yes loud and clear. May I ask why you want them broken up?"_

_"You may but you will not get an answer. Just break them up. By the time the bands return from American I want Kagome to despise Hiei with a passion."_

_"Understood." Sesshomaru hung up the phone. 'I wonder why he doesn't want them together.'_

End FlashBack

Sesshomaru continued to tease Kagome gently sucking and nipping at her neck. Kagome moaned and arched giving Sesshomaru more access to her neck. "That's it." Sesshomaru whispered huskily in her ear. "Stay here with me. Forget about everyone else."

'Everyone else…Hiei!!!!' "Hiei!!!" Kagome shouted breaking Sesshomaru's hold on her. "No." She said trying to catch her breathe. "I won't stay here. I can't." With that Kagome took off out the door and down the hall.

"Kagome come back!!!" Sesshomaru yelled down the hall waking various other tenants.

Kagome ignored Sesshomaru's command and kept running. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care as long as it wasn't any where near Sesshomaru. By the time Kagome stopped she was breathing hard and starting to sweat. She looked at where she was and saw she was standing in front of one of the other rooms in the hotel and she had the urge to knock on the door. And that's exactly what she did.

"I'M COMING!!!!" An irritated voice called from behind the door. "YOU CAN STOP BANGING ON THE DO- Kagome? What are you doing here? How did you know this was my room?"

Kagome looked up to find Hiei had answered the door. "Hiei!!!" Kagome cried as she launched herself into his arms. "I'm so glad I found you. It was so horrible. Sesshomaru he…he tried to…" With that Kagome broke down crying.

"Shh Kagome it'll be ok." Hiei soothed pulling Kagome into his room. "Calm down and tell me what happened. What did Sesshomaru do?"

After Kagome calmed down a bit she told Hiei everything. Hiei was furious to say the least. "I'm going to kill that bastard. I'll send him straight to hell." He said heading towards the door.

"Please don't Hiei. Stay here with me please." Kagome pleaded.

Looking back at Kagome Hiei returned to her and wrapped her in his arms. After a while they drifted into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

Kagome awoke the next morning with the light shining in her eyes and an alarm ringing in the distance. Looking around at the unfamiliar setting she found two strong arms wrapped around her petite waist. Glancing to her side she saw a peacefully sleeping Hiei and saw it was his arms she was enveloped in. Smiling Kagome snuggled more into Hiei's sleeping form. This caused Hiei's grip to tighten around Kagome and he awoke to the smell of vanilla coming from Kagome hair along with the annoying buzzing of his alarm clock in the next room.

"Mornin' gorgeous." Hiei said looking down into Kagome's breath taking gray eyes (I don't remember wut color they r so lets just say gray). "Sleep well?"

"Yea what's that noise?"

"That would be my alarm clock and if we don't get up now we're gonna be late and miss the bus to the stadium."

"Do we have to? I rather stay here." Kagome said snuggling more into the warmth of Hiei's arms. "Plus I left all my stuff in my room and I sure as hell don't wanna go back there."

"You could borrow some of my cloths." Hiei said getting up taking Kagome with him. "But we have to go. Now." Before going back to his room to get some clothes Hiei gave Kagome a quick kiss. "Here put this on." He threw Kagome some clothes.

About fifteen minutes later Kagome and Hiei reached the lobby floor just as the bus was pulling away. "Looks like we're taking a cab." Kagome said stepping out in to the warm and humid Georgian air.

When they finally reached the stadium they retired to their dressing rooms unnoticed. As she opened the door to her room she found Inuyasha waiting for her. "So Inuyasha to what do I owe this pleasure."

Without even a hello or a snide remark Inuyasha grabbed Kagome capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Then as quick as he came he was gone again. Bewildered Kagome just sat there wondering what the hell Inuyasha was thinking kissing here. He dumped her for her slut of a sister why the hell was he kissing her. Just then the door opened and one of the stage managers said she was needed on stage.

After Kagome left the room Kikyo came out of hiding from behind Kagome's couch. "Got the evidence. Kagome and Hiei are over."

Well dats it for now. I'm so glad I got dis done it took 4 eva. I have major writer's block. Who wants to break Hiei and Kagome up and why? What is Kikyo going to do with that picture? Will something happen at the concert? Keep reading to find out. Now for the …

Review Responses

inuyuyu-16: Hey. I'm glad u like the story. Actually Kagome didn't kiss Sesshomaru. She was about to before Hiei walked in. I hoped u like this chapter. There's more drama coming up.

d No Kagome is not a slut at least not in this story. She loves Hiei but there are a lot of problems. If she just settled down with him where's the fun and suspense. I promise they'll get together in the end (unless something or someone comes up). They just need to go through a lil drama to realize they love each other. U never know they mite die.

Well I'm glad I got some reviews. I hope everyone liked this present. I wanted to update and give a lil ChristmaHanuKwanzaka present. I'm glad people like this story and I hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter. Send comments, constructive criticism, ideas, and flames if u want. The flames will be used to torture Yura and Kikyo cause I don't like them. So push the lil purple button. Merry ChristmaHannahKwanzaka (Christmas Hanukkah Kwanza) and a Happy New Year.

Black-Fire Eclipse


	11. The Big Performance and Reasons For Thei...

Disclaimer: U all know da details. Oh and I don't own Numb, Headstrong, Perfect, Losing Grip, Hero, Not Coming Home, or The Sweetest Goodbye.

Chapter: Can someone plz tell me

Last Chapter:

_After Kagome left the room Kikyo came out of hiding from behind Kagome's couch. "Got the evidence. Kagome and Hiei are over."_

This Chapter:

Pulling out her cell phone Kikyo quickly dialed the number she now knew by heart. "Hello. Yea. I got the evidence. No neither Kagome nor Hiei suspect a thing. Ok. I await further orders. Any way I can bring my sister down just let me know."

On stage sound and equipment crews were scrambling around onstage to prepare for the upcoming performance that night in just a few more hours. Yura, to the delight of everyone, stopped warming up her voice and retired to her dressing room; the Shikon Betrayal and the Dark Jewel with the exception of Hiei and Kagome were laughing and talking before the show. Hiei and Kagome were no where to be found.

After the stage manager made sure the microphone was high enough for Kagome she was allowed to roam free until the show. The first place she went as Hiei's room. 'Should I tell him?' she thought thinking back to the kiss Inuyasha gave her. 'That stupid man hoe!' Kagome ranted. 'I can't believe he did that.' Just as she was about to reach Hiei's dressing room door the door opened and out came Yura. She brushed past Kagome without so much as an apology and continued on her way. After recovering from the shock Kagome was about to open the door when she heard a voice call.

"Five minutes till curtain." called the stage manager. "I want everyone on the stage."

"Guess I'll have to find out what she was doing in there later." Kagome said to herself heading to the stage. As Kagome reached the stage she saw the rest of the Dark Jewel waiting for her. Sango like herself was dressed in a black mini skirt with pink fishnet on her legs with a black sleeveless shirt that had the Dark Jewels printed in Gothic letters on the front. Keiko and Botan were dressed in black pants with chains hanging from them and the same shirt as Sango and Kagome only they had pink fishnet on their arms.

"There you are." Botan said coming up to her as cheerful as ever. "We were looking for you earlier. We wanted to know if you wanted to play cards. Well I guess it's too late now. It's time for the show. I'm so excited."

"Botan stop. You're babbling again." Kagome retorted.

As the girls continued to talk Hiei had other things on his mind as he reached the Shikon Betrayal. 'What was that all about?' Hiei thought thinking back to what happened in his dressing room.

FlashBack

Hiei entered his dressing room to find Yura sitting in the couch positioned on the side wall wearing the shortest mini skirt he'd ever seen and a black low cut crop top. Narrowing his eyes in anger he said, "Yura what the hell are you doing in my dressing room?"

"Now Hiei," she responded, "is that anyway to treat a guest in your room?"

"Yes!" He growled, "An unwelcome guest. Now get out!"

"Touchy, touchy. I guess I'll see you on stage." With that Yura leaned in and gave Hiei a quick kiss and left passing Kagome on her way out.

End FlashBack

"Yo Hiei come on we got to go over our songs while Yura and the girls are singing." Kurama called from the huddle of male band members.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" the announcer called, "Let's give it up for Yura."

Only the smallest amount thought possible was the amount of applause Yura got. "Don't sound so happy to see me." Yura said under her breath. The music started up and Yura grabbed the microphone preparing to deafen the world. She sang a few song then announced, "Thank you that's all for me." The crowd erupted in boos. Yura huffed off the stage as the curtains fell.

"Wanna hear a real band?" a voice called out that the crowd new immediately was Kagome's. A loud chorus of cheers and shouts of yea flooded the arena. "Well looks like its unanimous ready girls?" The band flared to life as flames and fireworks cascaded across the stage memorizing all. Kagome roared her bass to life grabbed the mike and started singing.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

As the music died down the crowd went wild. "Do yall want another one?" Sango screamed into the mike. Of course they did after listening to Yura. "Well here's a new one."

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby

Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you

Why'd you turn away?

Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,

Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided

Chorus

Why should I care

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,

I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place

When you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,

You used to hum

But that wasn't the case

Everything wasn't ok

I was left to cry there

Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided

Chorus

Why should I care

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,

I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes

Open up wide

Why should I care

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

Why should I care

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

Why should I care

If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere

Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

Again the crowd went wild. The girls sang a few more song then the boys were up. At the sight of the Shikon Betrayals the girls screamed out their favorite members name and waved posters with their names written across them. "Sup everybody who wants to be perfect?" Screams answered the question proposed by Yusuke. The music started up and the female fans went wilder the ever screaming I loves you's and marry me's all over the place.

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

As the song ended screams filled the stadium almost deafening those around. "Who wants to hear a new one?" More screams answered the question. "Ok here goes."

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

_Chorus:_  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of $#!T, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

_Chorus_

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about _x3_  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

_Chorus_

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

After a few more songs the Dark Jewel joined the Shikon Betrayals on stage. "Mind if we join you?" Keiko said coming up to Yusuke and the center stage mike.

"Not at all girls. Give me a beat." (It all sounds so corny but I didn't know wut dey were supposed 2 say between songs) The band started up as each girl took their own instrument.

I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us

A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Repeat 3x  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away

The crowd cheered and cheered till they were red in the face and going hoarse. "Ya want another one?" Of course the they did and the band started up again.

When you refuse me  
You confuse me  
What makes you think I'll let you in again  
Think again my friend  
Go on misuse me and abuse me  
I'll come out stronger in the end

And does it make you sad  
To find yourself alone  
And does it make you mad  
To find that I have grown  
I'll bet it hurts so bad  
To see the strength that I have shown

When you answer the door pick up the phone  
You wont find me cause I'm not coming home

You do not know how much this hurts me  
To say these things that I don't want to say  
But have to say them anyway  
I would do anything to end your suffering  
But you would rather walk away

_x2_  
And does it make you sad  
To find yourself alone  
And does it make you mad  
To find that I have grown  
I'll bet it hurts so bad  
To see the strength that I have shown  
When you answer the door pick up the phone  
You wont find me cause I'm not coming home

_x2_  
When you answer the door pick up the phone  
You wont find me cause I'm not coming home

After a few more songs it was time to leave. "Do yall want one more song before we go?" I'm sure by now you know the answer and again and for the last time that night the band started up.

Where you are seems to be  
As far as an eternity  
Outstretched arms open hearts  
And if it never ends then when do we start?  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive

Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say

How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I  
Dream away everyday  
Try so hard to disregard  
The rhythm of the rain that drops  
And coincides with the beating of my heart

I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive

Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say

How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I feel

"That's all folks. You were a great crowd and we loved you all. Goodnight." The lights came back on and the band walked off the stage. Congratulations and other conversations were started as the crew loaded up the bus for the departure to the hotel. It was their last night before moving on. As they were getting on the bus Sesshomaru's phone rang. "Sesshomaru." He answered.

"You don't seem to be doing your job." A voice said on the other side. "Hiei and Kagome still look like the picture perfect couple. I want them apart even if you have to kill Hiei to do it. I want Kagome to myself."

"Understood sir. I'm doing my best and shall try harder."

"You better." And then there was a click and the line went dead.

'Dammit he gets on my nerves thinking he can order me around like that. One day I'll show him.' Sesshomaru thought putting together his latest plan as he rode back to the hotel.

Well now you know the mysterious person reasons for trying break Kagome and Hiei up. Stay tuned to see who it is. You'll find out sooner or later. Have a Happy New Year.

Review Responses:

inuyuyu-16: Hey I'm glad like the story. As long as you review I'll answer you're review. Love ya and hope ya have a great 2005. Keep reading da story to find out who wants Hiei and Kagome apart. It looks like everybody works for this person.

ptbear: Thanks for the review. Soon you'll find out wut Hiei and Kagome are gonna do to the person who wants them apart maybe even dead coughcough. Well keep reviewing.

chryblosom: Happy Holidays to you to. I hope you had a good one.

Thanks for all the reviews I love you guys. Push the lil purple button and send reviews, comments, ideas, and even flames. Though the flames will be used to toast Yura and Kikyo.

Black-Fire Eclipse


	12. Plots and Enemies

Disclaimer: Guess wut? I don't own nething. Go figure.

Chapter?

Sango's POV

After twelve hours on the rode ur bands was becoming annoyed with each other and restless. The only two who seemed content were Hiei and Kagome. They sat together talking the entire way drifting off every now one watching the other sleep.

I watched Kagome watch Hiei sleep and smile. "I love you so much," I heard her whisper kissing Hiei's forehead. I was seriously disgusted by this display of feelings. I loathed the thought of Hiei being with Kagome. The only reason I brought up that stupid rule days before was to get her to break up with Hiei so I could have a chance. But no, that stupid slut had to ruin everything. She may have been my best friend but she got all the hot guys. Both Hiei and Kurama were climbing over themselves to please her. That stupid slut.

Just I was thinking of ways to kill my long time friend she looked up and saw my glare. Hurriedly I looked at the copy of The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet I was reading.

Kagome's POV

My beloved Hiei had fallen asleep and as I watched his peaceful face I whispered, "I love you so much," and left a soft kiss on his forehead. Ever since I saw Yura come out of his dressing room I felt a dark presence looming over the tour suffocating the good around leaving nothing but darkness. I was the only person who seemed to notice this. Something was going to happen.

Suddenly I felt a burning gaze staring a hole in my head. Looking up I saw Sango glaring at me. Next thing I knew she was looking at a book, whose title I could not see. I thought I imagined the entire thing but the intense gaze made me wonder if I really saw it or not. Gently I lay Hiei's head on a pillow and walked over to Sango.

"Sup Sango. What cha reading?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

"The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet," she said a smile plastered on her face which seemed kinda fake. "What about you? Aren't you sleepy like everybody else?"

"No not really. I'm wide awake."

"I see you and Hiei are getting closer," she said with a slight edge in her tone.

"Yeah we are," I answered challenging her already hardening gaze.

"Always forgetting the rule, aren't we? When you get kicked out of the band I'm sure you'll remember then."

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled. "Damn. I come over here to talk and you and you bite off my head."

"I'm sorry Kagome. My period started so I guess I'm just emotional right now. Romeo just killed Tybalt my favorite character. I'm so sorry for jumping down your throat like that."

"Ok. I have some Midol if you need some. Why don't you got get some sleep. I'll get some chocolate and cookies and we can chow down later until you feel better how bout that? It can be just like if we were at home."

"Not right now Kagome. I'm sorry." With that she got up and went into the back of the bus.

I had never seen Sango act like that before. I wondered if there was something wrong.

Person Plotting Against H K's POV

Soon Kagome. Soon you will be mine. No one else will have you. No one. You will be all mine. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me. Just wait Kagome. You hall become my wife and produce my heirs.

Taking out a phone a dialed the number of one of my informants. "How's my Kagome?" I asked after a voice answered the phone. "Make sure everything is in place to carry out the plan. I want no mistakes this time Sango."

Normal POV

Sesshomaru, Sango, Kikyo, Yura, and Inuyasha gathered in the back of the bus discussing the new upcoming plan to break up Hiei and Kagome. "This time we can not fail. Our," Sesshomaru paused and then gritted out, "master will not take any more excuses for failure." More whispers could be heard. Kagome continued to feel a evil presence growing closer and more dangerous as the seconds past.

Review Responses:

Narku'sgirl2: I'm glad u love it and think it's kool. I love hearin da 4rm readers. I'm not sure wuts goin on between Kurama and Sango. The main focus is on Hiei and Kagome so I'll just have 2 work everybody else in somehow.

ptbear: Glad u like the chapter. U'll have to wait and see. I mite jus make up a totally new made up character who wants them broken up but I doubt it. We'll see. Keep readin.

CrimsonEyes7806: Lol thanx. I'm glad u liked the chapter and knew some of the songs. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I hope you continue 2 read and review.

inuyuyu-16: Yea it sux 4 Hiei and Kagome bein plotted against and dey don't even know. I'm glad you like the songs. It was kinda of hard for me to find them since pretty much the only thing I listen to is rap, rnb, and the oldies. I could use some help wit some punk artists. Hope ya liked the update.

angel-demoness7: Who do u think Mr. evil-mysterious guy?

sesshys-punk-gurl: Thanks I'm glad u like the story. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint u. And I'm trying 2 update as fast as I can. I jus got a lil writers block.

I hope everybody like the update. I'm sorry it was so short. I wanted to get it up befor the end of February. I hope everybody had a happy V-Day. I'm so happy for my reviews. Luv ya all. Send me more reviews, comments, criticism, ideas, and even flames. I'm open 2 nething.

Ja ne

Black-Fire Eclipse


	13. Hotel Arrangements and Someone in the Sh...

Disclaimer: I don't own a dog gone thing. I wish I did tho.

U Know Wut I'm gonna stop putting chapter numbas

Hiei's POV

I felt the tour bus come to a halt. 'We must finally be in New York,' I thought. Shifting, I felt something warm cuddled up against me. Looking over I saw Kagome clinging to my right arm. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Guilt gripped my heart as I looked at her angelic face. What if Yura tells Kagome I kissed her? Damn that stupid slutty whore. Why the hell did she have to kiss me in the first place? Next time I want a dressing room that locks. If she messes things up for me and Kagome I swear I will personally kill her myself.

"Mmmmmm," I heard Kagome start to stir. "Morning Hiei," she greeted opening her eyes.

Kissing her I said, "Morning Kagome."

Yawning she asked, "Did you sleep well?" She cuddled more with my arm giving me more of her welcomed warmth, but before I could answer her question Sango came storming into the front of the bus.

Sango's POV

I heard them. I saw them. And it made me sick. Hiei was mine. She could not have him. I would sooner die than see him with her.

"Good morning Sango. I hope you are feeling better," Kagome said smiling at me with a sickeningly happy smile that made me want to kill her right there.

Plastering a fake smile of my face I answered, "Good morning to you too Kagome. Yes I'm feeling much better. Thank you for asking." I looked at Hiei. He glared back at me. I guess he knew it was all a front, but no matter. He will be mine soon enough and Kagome will be out of the picture. Our latest plan has to work.

PPAHK's (Person Plotting Against H & K) POV

I watched from the shadows as the bands tried to get off the tour bus. Being the ingenious person that I was I had booked myself a room right next to Kagome's and I made sure that this time she was rooming with Sango since I knew that she trust her more than she did Sesshomaru. Also there is no way for her to find out where Hiei is staying because he is staying at another hotel. I had to be the smartest person in the world.

Pretending to be talking on my cell phone I listened as Sesshomaru explained that the groups would be staying at different hotels and that the Dark Jewels, Kikyo, Kurama, and Inuyasha would be staying in the hotel they were at now and Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yura would be staying on the bus to go to another. I smiled as some of the pieces of my plan came together. As the Dark Jewels, Sesshomaru, and Yura entered the building I left to make sure that the rest of my plan was going smooth.

Kagome's POV

With my face plastered against the window I gazed wide-eyed at the stunning hotel we were driving up to. "Wow!" I whispered amazed. "Are we going to be staying here?"

"Yes Kagome this is where we will be staying," Sesshomaru said as he headed to the front of the bus to get in front of the crowd of band members dying to finally be on land again. As the doors opened Sesshomaru stepped off and blocked the way. "Only the Dark Jewels, Kikyo, Kurama, and Inuyasha will be staying here. Everyone else will be staying at a different hotel. When we booked reservations there were only a few rooms open. So if Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Botan, Kurama, and Keiko will follow after me with your things we can get your rooms."

Sending a sad glance at Hiei, I bent down and whispered, "I wanna go with you."

"It's only for one night. I'll see you tomorrow," Hiei said kissing me softly. Then he stood up and helped me get my bags.

'I wonder who I'll be staying in a room with this time. I hope it's not Sesshomaru again,' I thought shivering.

Review Reponses:

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: Here's ur update. I hope u liked it.

gothic-ember: Sry didn't reply 2 ur review in the last chapter. Thanks 4 da support. Here's da update.

angel-demoness7: Here's the update u wanted. Hope u liked it.

Naraku'sgirl12: I'm glad u think it's interesting. I take it dat da characters actin' freaky is good. U jus have to wait and see who the mystery person is. I'm glad u took the time to read the last chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint.

inuyuyu-16: Everyone keeps guessing it's Naraku. I wonder y but I guess I would 2 if I wuz reading dis story. Who knows it mite have a surprise twist. I'm glad dat I finally have some1 dat listens 2 dat kind of music. Thanx 4 da help. Hoped u like dis chapter. Keep da reviews comin.

So many ppl have voiced that they think they know who the mysterious person is. So far 2 people think its Narku and other people have ideas. I want 2 see who everyone thinks it is. I will be revealing the person soon. Thanks 4 reading. Send me reviews, comments, ideas, flames, criticism, nething u want. I'm open 2 nething. Flames will be used to torture Kikyo and Yura :-D.

Ja

Twisted Deception

formally

Black-Fire Eclipse

Oh b4 I foget I've changed my name from Black-Fire Eclipse to Twisted Deception. Look me up.


	14. Oh no hoe didn't! I told you not to har...

Disclaimer: I don't own squat.

Clash of the Anime Bands

Twisted Deception

Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo went up to their room and started to unpack. 'OMG I can't believe I have to room wit Kikyo,' Kagome thought. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello Kagome speaking," I answered.

"You will be mine soon enough Kagome. If I can't have you no one will." Then the line went dead.

Shaking, Kagome returned the phone to its cradle. "Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked going to her 'friend.' "Who was that on the phone?"

"Nobody," Kagome said putting on a cheerful smile.

"Ok. If you say so." Sango resumed unpacking.

After about fifteen minutes, someone knocked on the door. Kagome opened the door and saw Sesshomaru. "Yes Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Hurry up we have practice and Keiko, Botan, Kurama, and myself are waiting."

"Hold your horses Sessy," Kikyo said trailing a manicured nail down his chest. "We'll be out soon, don't worry," she whispered in his ear before giving it a teasing nibble and closing the door in his face.

Kagome stood there with wide eyes. "What?" Kikyo asked.

"He's Inuyasha's brother. How could you do that to Inuyasha?"

Kikyou just shrugged it off. "You slut!"

"What did you call me?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Oh no hoe didn't. I know you can't be calling anyone a slut the way you lead Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Hiei, AND Kurama on. You sure as hell can't ain't got no room to talk."

"I don't lead anybody one you self-righteous bitch. I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but it sounds like you wanna go a few rounds. Do something. Jump bitch."

"You think yo punk ass tough just because you beat up Inuyasha? Think again. Unlike him I don't mind hitting girls and I play dirty."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kagome grabbed Kikyo by her hair and punched her in her face repeatedly. Kikyo punched Kagome in her stomach and grabbed a near by lamp. She smashed it over Kagome's head and headed to her bag. Reaching into the front pocket she pulled out a small pouch.

"Take this you stupid bitch!" Kikyo yelled throwing the contents of the bag into Kagome's face.

"Ahhh! My eyes! You stupid slut! What the hell did you just throw at me?" Kagome yelled clutching her eyes.

All the while this was going on Sango was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching intently. 'If he didn't want Kagome dead I would so help out,' she thought eating the buttery kernels.

"Dammit all to hell!" Kagome said as she removed her hands from her eyes revealing red, sockets swollen shut. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"Come now Kagome. Such language."

"Kikyo what the hell did you do to Kagome?" Sango yelled so that to Kagome it sounded like she cared. A vase shattered leading Kagome to believe that Sango had hit Kikyo. "Come on Kikyo," Sango whispered. "You know we aren't supposed to hurt her. Now he'll be on both our asses."

"Like I care. She deserved it."

"Whatever. We need to get to rehearsal and how are we going to explain this to Sesshomaru and you know who?"

"Hell if I care. Just get her cleaned up we need to go. Sesshomaru won't wait for long."

A few minutes later the trio arrived downstairs. "Kagome!" Kurama exclaimed running up to Kagome along with everyone else. "What happened to you?"

"Why don't you ask that bitch Kikyo?"

"Kagome are you ok? Do you think you can sing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Does my mouth look like it's swollen shut?" Kagome retorted.

"Fine let's go to the stadium to rehearse."

As the group started loading onto the bus Kikyo's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"You stupid slut. I told you not to harm her. What part of that didn't you understand?" a voice demanded on the other line.

Review Responses:

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: Here's the update. Hope u liked.

Naraku'sgirl12: I'm glad you understand wuts goin on. I'm glad you like a good cliffhanger cause dis is a great story 4 em.

inuyuyu-16: I'm glad I'm able to keep you in suspense. Glad u reviewed. Keep reading you'll find out who's plotting against them soon enough.

AnimeishDwarf: Glad you like da foreshadowing. Thanks 4 guessing.

I hope u had fun reading dis chapter. I had to have Kagome and Kikyo get into a fight even if it was a short and sucky fight. Kagome was getting too soft to be in a punk band so she had 2 do something tough. I know it wuz a short chapter but push da lil purple button and send me reviews, comments, ideas, flames, criticism, nething u want. I'm open 2 nething.


	15. Backstabbin' Ho's

Disclaimer: I hate repeating myself

Clash of the Anime Bands

Twisted Deception

Kagome sat still as Kurama tried to rinse her eyes out. Kagome felt the bus stop and wondered where they were but instantly knew when she heard a possessive growl. "Hello Hiei," she greeted as happily as she could while her eyes still burned in agonizing pain.

"What happened?" he growled out shoving Kurama out of the way and pulled Kagome to him.

"Long story short, Kikyo and I got into a fight and she cheated," Kagome replied laying her head on Hiei's chest trying to ignore the pain as it started to subside from the medicine Kurama gave her. She started to get up but Hiei's grip on her tightened. "I'm just going to thank Kurama for the medicine he gave me. My eyes don't hurt as much now."

Hiei grunted but released her any way. Sango came and sat practically in Hiei's lap. "Is Kagome doing better?" she asked trying her best to look worried.

Pushing Sango off of him he answered, "She'll be fine," before going to look for Kagome. When he got to the back of the bus he saw Kagome sitting in Kurama's lap with her arms around his neck kissing him.

Furious he stormed over to Kurama and Kagome and pulled her off of Kurama. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What the hell did it look like I was doing? I was thanking Kurama. Gah Hiei you may wanna take that stick out of your ass before it gets stuck," she giggled drunkenly.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kagome? Kurama what did you give her?" Hiei yelled holding on to Kagome as she tried to climb back into Kurama's lap. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"It wasn't me," Kurama defended. "I jus gave her a regular pain killer. I don't know why she is acting like this." The bus stopped at the stadium and Kagome finally got away from Hiei and was attached to Kurama.

"Fuck this!" Hiei cried as he stormed off the bus.

Sango chased after him to see what was wrong. 'The plan is going nicely,' she thought. 'That was no ordinary pain killer Kurama gave Hiei and Kikyo's potion made Kagome become attached to the first male voice Kagome heard. This is so sweet it has to be fattening,' she laughed to herself. "Hiei wait! What's wrong?" Sango asked as she caught Hiei running to his dressing room.

"Nothing," Hiei grumbled out.

"Come on Hiei you can talk to me. Is it about Kagome?" she asked trying to sound like she cared. "She keeps hurting you. You could find someone so much better."

'What's that smell?' Hiei wondered as Sango got closer to him. She was so close he could feel her breath on his face.

"You need someone like me," Sango said as she closed the gap between them. Hiei, enticed by the strange smell he guessed was coming from Sango, darted his tongue along Sango's lips asking for entry which was readily granted. Sango moaned as her and Hiei's tongues battled and tasted each other. Just then the door opened revealing a very sorry but now shocked Kagome. 'I guess the spell wore off,' Sango thought mournfully as Hiei broke the kiss.

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she ran out of the dressing room.

"Kagome! Wait!" Hiei yelled about to chase after her before Sango grabbed on to him.

"No, Hiei! Stay with me! Don't let her hurt you again. Stay with me," Sango pleaded.

Hiei gripped his head in agony. He wanted to go after kagome so badly but something was stopping him. Every time he thought about Kagome pain filled his head. He heard Sango's pleas but refused to meet them. He had to go after Kagome. Forcing himself, Hiei walked towards the door intending to go after Kagome. "I must find Kagome!" he gritted out slowly as mind numbing pain coursed through his head. Suddenly he fell to the ground. "Kagome!" he cried as darkness consumed him.

"Wow," Sango exclaimed, "didn't think he would pass out. Now to find Kagome."

After five minutes of searching, Sango found Kagome outside punching the side of the stadium. Mustering up all the fake tears she could, Sango whispered, "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up when she heard her name, hatred burning in her eyes when she saw Sango. "What the hell do you want, slut."

Throwing herself at Kagome, she cried, "I'm so sorry. He forced me to kiss him. I was looking for you and went to ask Hiei when he forced himself on me and started kissing me. Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't come in?"

Pushing Sango to the ground, Kagome said, "You looked pretty damn comfortable for him to be forcing you. Now get the fuck out of my way bitch."

Sry I haven't updated in the longest. I went to my dad's house for the summer, them my mom let me move in wit my dad, den I started skool. So I'm jus now gettin settled. I hope u liked dis chapter. I will have a new one soon. Sry 4 makin ya wait so damn long. Plz review.

Review Responses:

Lita: I glad you liked da story. As long as you review I'll mention u. Hey dat rhymes. Hehe

RoseFire-shawdow666: Thanks 4 da review. I hope u liked da update. The couples are the triangle between Kagome Hiei and the Mystery Person and I don't know bout other couples.

ptbear: Thanx. I'm glad u like da chapter. Sry it took me so long to update.

ZzBlue SnowzZ: I'm glad u dropped bak by to review.

inus-gurl93: I'm glad u think my story's awesome.

Kit and Oasuke: Nope it's not Inuyasha. Thanx 4 guessin'. Otha than the Hiei/Kagome/Mystery Person triangle I don't think there are other couples.


	16. New Plans and Head Pains

Disclaimer: I don't feel like saying it.

Clash of the Anime Bands

Twisted Deception

Last time:

Throwing herself at Kagome, she cried, "I'm so sorry. He forced me to kiss him. I was looking for you and went to ask Hiei when he forced himself on me and started kissing me. Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't come in?"

Pushing Sango to the ground, Kagome said, "You looked pretty damn comfortable for him to be forcing you. Now get the fuck out of my way bitch."

This Time:

"I don't know who you think you're fuckin' wit Sango but listen and listen carefully. If I ever see you with my man again I swear I'll rip your fuckin' heart out with a spoon!" Kagome shouted as she stormed off.

Sango looked up stunned. Kagome didn't believe her. "Dammit!" she whispered. "I've got to break those two up some how. Hiei will be mine." Just then Sango's cell phone started ringing. "Yea?" she answered.

"Glad to see you still have some pride left after being to the floor like that," a voice said on the other line.

"You bastard!"

"Watch who you're calling a bastard, bitch. That perfume I gave you should've lasted for hours. Hiei should not have been able to break out of it. I've got a new assignment for you since you can't seem to even seduce a drugged man. Here's what you'll do…"

Sango listened intently as she was given her instructions.

Hiei awoke wit a pounding headache. Turning his head to block out the bright ceiling light, he saw Kagome asleep in a chair by his bed. "Ka-go-me?" he asked appalled at how dry his voice sounded.

Opening her eyes, Kagome smiled. "I see you are awake. You've been out for a couple of hours. I was worried."

"What happened?" Hiei asked gripping his head as if he had a hangover.

"From the looks of things either you got really drunk or you've been drugged," Kagome answered handing Hiei some aspirin and a glass of water.

Ok I know its short but I thought I'd give you a lil taste since I haven't updated in forever.

Reviews

Midnightfoxkaori: I'm glad you think it's realistic. I tried to make it as realistic as possible.

Silver starlight kistune: I liked the title too. I thought it fit so well with the chapter. Oh and the song in the first chapter is The Anthem.

Mistress of Darkness32: I'm glad you loved it. I'll try and keep it interesting and suspenseful.

Lita: I'm glad u liked the Kurama Kagome fluff I had to put some conflict between Hiei and Kagome.

Raja crimson hunter: Here's the update you wanted. I hope u liked it.

I loved all my reviews. Keep em comin. I hoped u like dis chapter.

1

Twisted Deception


End file.
